1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a sound material capturing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
To remix music, sound materials to be used for the remixing have to be provided. To perform remixing, it has been common to use sound materials picked up from material collection on the market or to use sound materials that one has captured using a waveform editing software or the like. However, it is troublesome to find a material collection including sound materials matching one's intentions. It is also troublesome to look for a part which may serve as the desired sound material from massive amounts of music data, or to capturing the part with high accuracy. Moreover, there is a description relating to remixed playback of music in JP-A-2008-164932, for example. In JP-A-2008-164932, a technology is disclosed for combining a plurality of sound materials by a simple operation and creating music with high degree of perfection.